Through the eye of a needle
by Minastauriel o' Eryn Lasgalen
Summary: How can I continue with a Chuck series without Chuck? Making up for his implied death last story. :


Through the Eye of a Needle

Disclaimer: I still aint a millionare so my purchase of Chuck is on hold for the time being...

Sequel to: The last time I Cry.

Second story in the: Running back to you series.

Most of the characters in this fic belong to NBC but the character Sorro belongs to me and ggghhhaaarrr67 and we would appreciate it if noone stole her identity. Happy reading.

Through the eye of a needle.

Outside a Ring Compound- 0000 hours

Midnight, and a lone woman surveys the grounds before her when her radio crackles into life.

"Black Robyn, I spot 3 on the ground and 3 more on the roof. Permission to engage?"

She smirked. Her comrade, though a competent field agent, was too impatient for his own good.

"Hold your position Golden Eagle. We need the Intel from Davis before we storm the place. We don't even know if he's here."

"Do you think we can trust this guy Robyn? How do you know that we can trust him?"

"Davis and I have worked together in the past and it's none of your business now keep the comm clear."

She shook her head. He was competent at annoying her as well. Davis had better call soon as she was in no mood to be waiting all night. She had been searching for the God-damned Intersect for the past 9 months when he stormed a ring compound near Burbank, LA. Apparently the dilweed though that he could take on 40 or more Ring operatives on his own.

She was so caught up in her musings that she barely heard he radio come alive again.

"Davis, secure."

"Robyn, secure. What do you have for me Davis?"

"The target is definitely inside the compound but the security is pretty tight."

"I can take care of it Davis. Can you send me the building schematics?"

"No problem Robyn"

She saw the data appear on her PDA.

"Received. Where do I find the mark?"

"Sublevel fourteen, room 147 but we have another problem. Your Intel was incomplete. Chuck Bartowski is not the only man being held down there. His friend, John Casey, also survived the raid."

"Copy that. I'll have to extract them both. Now scram Davis. You don't want to be in there when I send in the Delta Squad."

"Understood. Davis out."

'Finally', she thought.

"Golden Eagle, Intel is confirmed. We have a go. Permission to engage granted, lethal force is authorized but do not harm the mark. He is mine."

"Understood. Executing Delta Squadron now."

Ring Compound, Sublevel 14, Room 147- 0037 Hours

"Bartowski, wake up!"

Chuck woke to the sound of gunshots and panicked footsteps running towards the holding cell.

"What's going on Casey?"

"Sounds like someone's trying the same thing we did 9 months ago."

"What!"

"An attack on the compound numb-nuts"

"Did you say 9 months!"

His look is horrified as Casey confirms.

"Yeah. Grenade went off and you took most of the blast. Your were in a coma for almost a month and ever since you came out of it they've been doing experiments on you. Had you doped up for long periods of time which explains the memory loss. This isn't the first time we've had this conversation Bartowski."

"Wait, if we've been gone for 9 months then…, Oh my God, Sarah! Sarah was pregnant and if it's really been that long then she will have had the baby! And she will think I'm dead. God Casey, we have to get out of here!"

"I've been working on it for 9 months now Chuck."

They were suddenly interrupted by a Ring operative bursting through the door.

"Sorry guys but you cant be around for the NSA to find."

He lifts a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

"Holy shit, is that a needle!" Chuck squirms.

"Ricin. You'll die almost instantly. We cant let the NSA have an Intersect working against the Ring again."

"Bartowski doesn't have the Intersect and we don't work for the NSA."

"Then why is an NSA strike team shooting up the base!"

He starts walking towards Chuck, syringe raised.

"Please don't" Chuck pleads and as the needle is barely an inch from his eye, he passes out and topples backwards.

'Hmmm. At least it wont hurt the kid', Casey thinks.

The Ring agent looks at Casey almost apologetically.

"We're not all bad people you know. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Then let us go", Casey growls, "He has a fiancée, a baby. She has no idea what really happened to him. As far as she knows, he died on their wedding day."

"I'm sorry, I cant help you."

Without warning, a masked figure drops from the air duct wielding two knives and hurling them in quick succession. Both find their mark, one in the chest and one protruding from the eye of the Ring member.

"Is he okay?" a feminine voice asks, obviously referring to Chuck.

"Yeah. He fainted. Kids scared shitless of needles." Smirks.

"What's your name soldier?"

"Casey, John. And who are you? Are you NSA?"

"Yes I am" she confirms, removing her mask to reveal long chocolate-brown hair and golden-brown eyes, similar to Chuck's.

"As far as my identity is concerned, need to know only. Now" she says whilst cutting his bonds, "You're gonna have to help him get out of here."

"Okay, lets say I trust you and I don't trust anyone from the NSA, can I have a gun?"

"One thing you need to know about me Casey" She smiles, "I hate guns"

"Even with you're commando buddies upstairs shooting up the place, how do you expect to get out of here without a weapon?"

"I always have a weapon" she says as she removes a large serrated blade from the back of her jacket.

"Got enough of those for me?"

15 minutes and several knife fights later, Chuck awakens to see a familiar set of golden-brown eyes staring down at him.

"Mr. Bartowski?"

Same eyes, different voice.

"Ellie?"

"No." She pulls back, obviously confused.

"I'm Agent Robyn Black, NSA."

"What happened?"

Casey speaks up.

"Well, that Ring arsehole tried to shove a needle in your eye and you passed out. Agent Black and I managed to get you out before she called in the F-16s."

"Fighter Bombers? Why?"

"To make sure no one else escapes Charles."

"Chuck."

It made Robyn smile. The fact that even though he had been through hell, that he could still trust people.

"Black Robyn, come in"

"This is Robyn. Go ahead"

"Ready to deploy peace-package. Is the area clear?"

"All friendlies have been evacuated. Proceed with bomb-run then head back to base."

"Understood"

"Black Robyn?. Your not really Agent Black are you?" Chuck frowned.

"Need to know Chuck. Right now we need to get to Washington. There's someone there who wants to speak with you."

"Who?"

"You're old NSA commander, General Dianne Beckman."

Echo Park, Burbank, LA. 0700 Hours

The first rays of early morning sunlight graced the curves of Sarah Walker's sleeping form. She slowly opened her eyes and became aware of her surroundings. Even though Chuck was gone, she still lived in his apartment, she still slept in his bed and she had kept all of his belongings. Almost everything about the house remained the same. The tron poster on the wall, the Nerd Herd shirt hanging in the closet and his action figures on the shelf. She had not taken anything from his room, she had only ever added to it. All of the photos of her and Chuck together and a crib in the corner holding a gurgling baby Charlotte Bartowski. She got up slowly and approached her sleeping child. 'God she looks so much like him' she thought, tears prickling in her eyes.

The splitting image of Chuck, Charlotte had deep golden-brown eyes and a head of chocolate curls.

"Come on Chuck" she said, "lets get mommy some coffee"

She picked up her daughter and headed towards the kitchen to find a note on the bench.

Sarah,

I just thought I would check in on you and Charlotte before my shift. There are pancakes in the fridge for you and if you need anything, just call.

Ellie

P.S. Dinner at our place 7pm. No excuses J

Sarah smiled. From the moment she met Chuck's sister, she had been looking out for her. After Chuck passed, Sarah had been so depressed that she could barely feed herself and it was Ellie who kept her going. Things had improved since Charlotte was born, but on occasion she would again lapse into depression and Ellie would look after Charlotte for a day or so.

"Thank you Ellie" She murmured.

Then, breaking the silence, a hard fist pounds on the door.

"Sarah Walker? Open up. This is the NSA."

She held Charlotte to her protectively as she walked towards the door. What are the NSA doing here?

"Miss Walker?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Agent Davis, NSA"

"What do you want?"

"I've been asked to escort you to Washington ma'am. Our plane leaves in an hour. General Beckman wishes to speak with you urgently."

"I no longer work with the agency, I have no reason to leave."

"It's about the intersect. They've found something you're going to want to see."

She let out a sigh.

"I'm in but what about Charlotte?"

"Mrs. Woodcomb has been contacted and should be here soon. Pack for a week Miss Walker, you may be gone a while"

General Beckman's Office, NSA HQ, Washington D.C- 0800 Hours

"General Beckman, Agent Black is here to see you"

Dianne sighed. She missed the days when your secretary actually came into the room rather than used the radio on her desk.

"Send her in please"

Less than a minute later, a tall brunette walked into the office.

"Dianne!" she greeted warmly.

"Come in Sorro" she smiled, "Or do you go by Robyn now?"

Sorro grinned. For as long as she could remember, Dianne had looked out for her. As an infant, the NSA had taken her from her family. She was trained from a young age and groomed for the Omaha project her entire life. When she was barely five years old she had come into the General's care and Sorro trusted Dianne with her life.

"I understand your mission was successful?"

"Yes. We managed to rescue both Chuck and Mr. Casey"

"Very good. Send Chuck and Casey to the Casa Blanca hotel, I'll talk to them tomorrow but tonight, I'm flying in a present for Chuck"

"A present? What are you talking about?"

"I sent Agent Davis to pick up his fiancée this morning. Sarah Walker should be here within the hour"

Sorro paled.

"General, she hasn't seen him in nine months, she thinks he's dead! Are you sure about this?"

"Sorro, she needs to know the truth. You are dismissed" she said with a smile.

Boy Bartowski has a long night ahead.

Black Government Limo-0830 Hours

Robyn enters the limo and sits next to Chuck.

"Did you talk to Beckman? What does she want?"

"Nothing yet Chuck. I've been instructed to take you to the Casa Blanca hotel where you will be staying. It's a public building so I'll be staying with you as a precaution"

"Uh, will we all be sharing a room?" Casey asks.

"The General has planned alternate accommodation for Chuck but you will be staying with me"

He grunts.

"Unless you have a problem with that Casey"

"No problem Robyn. Just don't expect me to share a bed with you"

"Well Casey, if you don't want to share the bed, there is always the couch or the table"

He just laughs as she flashes him a wicked smile and Chuck is completely grossed out.

"Ummmmm… gross you guys. Thanks for the mental picture but perhaps you could save the flirting for later"

The car pulled to a stop.

"We're here", Robyn said, "Chuck, your room is number 156 on the top floor. Casey and I will be up shortly"

"Okay guys, I'm really tired so I'll see you later"

"I wouldn't count on it Chucky boy. We may be otherwise engaged", she grins at Casey whop just grunts in acknowledgement.

Chuck enters the building under the watchful eyes of his former handler and close friend.

"Okay Robyn, what's really going on?"

"We have a mission John"

Private NSA Airstrip-1000 Hours

As Sarah looked outside the plane she could see her NSA pickup and the tarmac approaching fast. She knew that whatever piece of Chuck the NSA had found would hurt her more than these past nine months together but deep down, she wanted to be nowhere else. As she stepped out of the plane she was greeted by a woman with dark hair and molten chocolate eyes that reminded her so much of Chuck.

"Miss Walker? I'm Agent Black. Come with me please"

She nodded and followed the Agent to a waiting limo.

"Get in Walker", a familiar voice called.

"Casey! Is it really you?", she asks, peering into the vehicle.

"Nice to see you too, now come on!"

She didn't need to be told twice. She took the seat next to his.

"John, I can't believe it! You're alive!"

"Yeah. Almost can't believe it myself"

"What happened to you?"

"Bomb went off and I was captured by an offshoot of the Ring. Been their prisoner for nine months until Agent Black busted me out. From there I came straight to Washington"

"And Chuck? What happened to him? Do you know where he is?", she asked with tears threatening.

He shook his head and held Sarah to him as she let the tears come.

The Casa Blanca Hotel-1100 Hours

"Okay Miss Walker, your room is number 156. Casey and I are staying right across the hall so if you need anything, just call"

"Sure. Thanks Agent Black"

Sarah watched as Casey and Robyn disappeared into their hotel room and then turned to face the door behind her. It had been a long day and sleep would be a welcome reprieve. She looked straight ahead as she opened the door to her temporary home.

"Oh my God!"

Room 156, Casa Blanca Hotel,D.C-1101 Hours

Chuck was stunned into silence. He had been sitting with his head I his hands trying to imagine what her would say to Sarah if he ever saw her again when she walked into the room.

"Oh my God!"

"Sarah!"

"Chuck! I don't believe it! You're dead! They killed you! The Ring…"

"Baby its okay…"

"No its not okay! I heard you die, I heard the grenade go off and I heard you scream…" she broke down in tears.

In less than a heartbeat, he was at her side with her wrapped in his arms.

"I never wanted to hurt you Sarah. I wanted to come back, honest"

"What happened to you Chuck?" she sniffed, "What really happened?"

So he tells her. He tells her about the assault on the Ring compound, the explosion and his capture. He tells her about the experiments and his memory loss. He fills her in on the flight to Washington and his rescue and she sits through it all, gazing up at him with perfect cerulean eyes, eyes he would die for….

"Why did you do it Chuck? Why did you go, knowing you could die?"

"Because I talked to Ellie and she told me the odds. You were shot barely an inch above your heart. I was just about certain that you were going to die and life without you is not worth living. Had I known you would survive I never would have gone on that mission"

"I know Chuck, its not you fault" Then she grabs his shirt and brings her face up close to his, "But never do it again"

"Understood", he chuckles before Sarah crushes her lips to his and they begin to reacquaint themselves after months of solitude.

**Room 155, Casa Blanca Hotel-2100 hours**

"Robyn, wanna beer?" Casey asks, rummaging through the min bar.

"Sure John... What do you think is happening on there?"

"You mean with Chuck and Sarah?" he queries, handing her a bottle, "He loves her enough to be blown up by a grenade for her and she was so hopeful in the Limo. If I know my old team, they're past the anger and onto the re-aquaintance side of things"

Robyn grinned.

Casey's jokes were terrible but she loved it when he tried.

"So John, what's your story, and don't say 'It's Classified'. You're a civilian now"

He sighed.

"Touchy subject?"

"It shouldn't be" he took a deep breath, "My name is Alexander Coburn and I died over twenty years ago when I was recruited into the NSA. I left behind a home, a fiancee and a daughter. She was born only six months after my 'death' and she was named for me. I didn't even meet Alex until she was fully grown, hell, I had no idea she even existed but I'll never forgive myself for not being there while she was growing up" He wasn't crying but there was obvious pain in his eyes. He downed the last of his beverage as if it were nothing more than water and stood up.

"I'm gonna get us some more beer" he stated, walking towards the fridge, "So what about you 'Agent Black'. How'd you wind up working for the agency?"

She gulped. She should've known that if she got into a relationship with someone that they might inquire about her past.

"I'm still a spy John, you know that I'm not supposed to talk about it" she reaches for yet another bottle, "but I've never wanted to this much before"

"Take your time" he replied.

About one hour and a few beers to many later it all comes out.

She didn't plan on telling him this way but...

"My name aint Robyn" she sniffed, "It's Sorro. I was born in 19-fricking-79 to a CIA family. My Mom was an agent and my Dad was a techie loser. They had another daughter just after my first birthday. Thats when the NSA/CIA started poisoning my food. I ended up in hospital with Alkilosis which simulates a heart attack. The agency ordered the doctors to falsify my death and so Sorro died and Robyn was born on the 29th of May, 1980. For the next four years I was passed from cover family to cover family until I ended up in the care of General Dianne Beckman. I was barely five years old when she began training and grooming me for the Omaha project. My entire life was taken away from me so I could protect the God-damned Intersect! It all went pear-shaped however, when Bryce Larkin stole the intersect and sent it to Chuck! I've spent the last four years watching over you all, four years I will never get back and I hate the NSA for robbing me of the last thirty years of my life and I hate my bitch of a sister for getting the oppertunity to grow up with an awesome brother and marrying an awesome guy like I never can!"

Casey sat there gaping. He hadn't expected such an outburst form her, maybe he shouldn't have let have that much to drink.

"Now I'm spending time drinking beer with a fucking sexy bad-arse civilian and defying all manner of rotocols by geting drunk and... you have beautiful eyes"

Casey laughed. "Perhaps its time for you to be in bed"

"About the bed" she slurred as he helped her to stand, "I am way over the safe limit for alcohol consumption and it would be irresponsible to leave me in a king-sized bed un-supervised. I could choke on the sheets but... if someone was there with me... he could prevent mass murder"

"You couldn't hurt a fly" he smirks.

"Flies are too small game for me. The last time I was this drunk, I beheaded someone with a pocket knife"

"And what if I refuse?"

"I will circumsise you with my teeth" she grinned.

"Well then, how can I refuse" he smirked.

"You can't" she giggles as he gives in and suckles at the crook of her neck, using his tongue to probe her streamline form.

"Your bedside manner is terrible John."

"About the bed..."

"I thought we agreed on the table"

"We'll get to that later" he murmurs in her ear as he unbottons her blouse and slides the silken fabric off her smooth soulders.

**Room 156, Casa Blanca Hotel-0600 Hours**

Sarah awoke to the sound of her phone ringing on the nightstand. She made an effort to reach for her mobile but found that a strong pair of arms held her fast. Her breath caught and as she looked around the room she notced the absence of the tron poster, the chucks and the cradle.

_'Where am I?' _she thought as she turned to see the man lying beside her and when she saw Chuck silently snoring beside her, part of her melted and she began to remember last nights events. Her phone stopped ringing and she nestled back into Chuck as she let his warmth lull her back to sleep.

**Echo Park, Burbank, LA-0600 Hours**

_"Hi, this is Sarah. Im obviously not here at the moment so if you leave your name and number, I'll try get back you you as soon as I can"_

"Sarah? It's Ellie. You need to come back right now! I called to police and I tryed to contact the NSA using Dad's computer but..., they took Charlotte and if the NSA doesn't hand over the intersct in the next two days then they will kill her! I'm so sorry Sarah! Please come home!"


End file.
